Hasta que el tiempo pase
by AiRiLeE
Summary: Involucrarse con la persona equivocada... ¿que pasa cuando aparecen sentimientos de por medio y son ignorados?


HASTA QUE EL TIEMPO PASE...  
  
[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling...]  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Quiero verte.  
  
Quiero tocarte.  
  
Quiero dejar que las yemas de mis dedos se paseen libremente por tu pecho torneado, por ese territorio que he recorrido muchas veces ya.  
  
Quiero volver a sentir tu boca cerrándose sobre la mía, suave, insistente... dulce como la miel, mi néctar embriagante y enloquecedor.  
  
PORQUE NO ERES MÍO. NO PUEDES SER MÍO, AHORA NO.  
  
Y ahora que me eres negado, un fruto prohibido, una manzana lejos del alcance de mis brazos, me doy cuenta de esto.  
  
Oh, maldición.  
  
Y duele. Y nunca conté con esto, nunca conté con el pequeño y a la vez inmenso detalle que es el darme cuenta de que te estoy extrañando.  
  
Y ESO ESTÁ MAL.   
  
Me lo reprendo a mi misma una y otra vez... y una vez más, incansablemente. Pero tarde o temprano me doy cuenta de que mi labor es en vano, que siempre vuelves, que muy a mi pesar te me has instalado en algún rincón de mi mente, de mi corazón y ya no se que hacer para quitarte de allí.  
  
Y me duele todavía más.  
  
¿Porqué tengo que ver tu sonrisa en sueños? ¿Porqué recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de tu rostro tal y como si te tuviera frente a mi cara? ¿Porqué he acabado memorizando la forma exacta de tus labios, el fresco sonido de tu risa o el profundo y turbio color gris de tus ojos?   
  
Yo no contaba con ello. Se suponía que no debía pasar. No.  
  
¿En que momento interfirieron los sentimientos, abriendo con descaro las puertas de mi corazón para darte la bienvenida? ¡Y yo no lo sabía! Hasta ahora...  
  
Se suponía... se suponía que había que disfrutar el momento, dejarse llevar por el vértigo de aquella noche de verano, aquel viernes en que el aire estaba tibio y el cielo de color rosáceo amenazaba con descargar sus gotas de agua sobre nuestras cabezas. No pudimos evitarlo en cuanto nos vimos, fue como si volviéramos a la época en que comenzamos a descubrirnos... hacia cinco meses atrás, cuando eras... libre. Y hoy que me pongo a pensar, ironicámente, quizás el cielo quiso prevenirme. Quiso avisarme que se avecinaba una extraña tormenta, pero no le presté atención.  
  
Yo sabía las reglas del juego, pero jugué a ignorarlas por aquellas preciosas horas en que reina la oscuridad, aquellas horas en donde todos dormían mientras nosotros permanecíamos más vivos que nunca.  
  
Yo sabía las reglas del juego. Tu mismo me las habías recalcado una y otra vez, pero yo jugué a ignorarlas. Jugué inocentemente a creer que no le pertenecías a otra, que, por esa noche, eras mío. Y lo fuiste.  
  
Comenzó con una frase indulgente, saliendo juguetona de tus labios llenos: "¿Me vas a dar un beso?"  
  
Y yo lo había estado esperando, e incluso provocando, que dijeras esa frase. Y lo has hecho. Pero mi mente vuelve a preguntarse: "¿Y qué hay de ella?". No formulé la pregunta en voz alta, no era el momento. Mi corazón se aceleró a niveles que no has sospechado y antes de que pudiera detenerme mis labios se habían entreabierto en una sonrisa melosa para soltar la afirmación que fue mi cruel condena: "Si".  
  
Y sonreíste, y yo me regocijé de saber que esa sonrisa era para mí. De que habíamos regresado a nuestra época de galante coqueteo, de frases con dobles sentidos y roces de dudosas intenciones. Tus labios volvieron a abrirse y a preguntar: "¿Ahora?"  
  
No había moros en la costa. Eramos sólo tu y yo y la intensidad de nuestras miradas incapaces de romper el mágico contacto. Y mi corazón luchando por salir de mi pecho y mis labios pidiendo a gritos los tuyos. Y otra vez afirmación: "Si"  
  
Y ya no importó más nada. Todo estalló en derredor, haciendo que el mundo se desvaneciera bajo nuestros pies, me perdí en tus besos como nunca pensé que sucedería.  
  
Nunca te lo he dicho, pero me encanta como besas. Jamás voy a olvidar la forma en que tu boca se dedicó a torturarme dulce e insoportablemente aquella noche.  
  
Descubrí tu cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, como si yo misma fuese una especie de conquistador avanzando peligrosa y rápidamente por un territorio desconocido y anhelado. Sentí tu calor, sentí tu aliento haciéndome cosquillas en el oído, oí tu voz susurrarme palabras entrecortadas por la intensidad del momento, secretos compartidos en la oscuridad que nos envolvía.  
  
Fueron horas perfectas.  
  
Lástima que el tiempo no pueda detenerse, y la oscuridad fue barrida por la luz blanquecina del amanecer, dando paso a un nuevo día.  
  
Y fue tiempo de decir adiós, de guardar aquella noche como un lejano recuerdo en un lugar sin importancia.  
  
La despedida dolió.  
  
¿Porqué tenías que volver a cerrarte herméticamente? Tuve tanta bronca, tantas ganas de llorar, pero fui fuerte e intenté contenerme en tu presencia. Y reías y conversabas con los demás, como si NADA hubiera pasado entre nosotros.  
  
¿Dónde quedó todo lo compartido? ¿Qué soy para tí?  
  
Me niego a recibir la respuesta "NADA", no, tiene que haber otra calificación que puedas aplicarle a mi persona.   
  
Pero no la sé.   
  
Así como no sé cuando volveré a verte, o cuando volveré a tenerte... o cuando voy a volver a deleitarme con tu risa... con tus caricias...  
  
Y eso está mal.   
  
Está mal eso de estar aquí, garabateando palabras en este papel humedecido por las lágrimas frías que imploran por tí.  
  
Y que caen con más intensidad al recordar que en estos momentos debes estar junto a ella, prodigándole caricias, deleitándola con el dulce néctar de tu boca, simplemente, siendo suyo... después de todo, por algo la has nombrado "TU NOVIA".  
  
Y yo estoy aquí, en este rincón, ¿qué soy? ¿tu secreto oscuro? ¿tu desliz? No lo sé, sinceramente, lo único que se es que me duele...  
  
Quiero gritar...  
  
gritar...  
  
gritar....  
  
Pero nadie va a oirme, nadie va a ayudarme a juntar los pedazos de mi pobre corazón roto.  
  
Me quedaré esperando.... hasta que el tiempo pase.... ¿Y después qué?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
^____^ Holitas!  
  
A todo aquel que haya leído hasta aquí sin dormirse.... ¡GRACIAS!   
  
Sé que este one- shot es una completa porquería, no se ni siquiera porque lo estoy subiendo, pero es que tenía que desahogarme... No se nota mucho, pero es un D/G...   
  
Es que fue un relato que escribí para mí, una situación que viví y que tenía que escribir para sacarme la bronca de adentro... U_______U No le recomiendo a nadie pasar por lo que narra este fic... sinceramente....  
  
No espero que les haya gustado ni que me dejen review, pero si quieren hacerlo y levantarme un poco mi ánimo (que está muuuuuy en el fondo del mar a estas alturas...) bienvenidos sean....  
  
::AIRILEE:: ---- (en estado depresivo...)( no se preocupen, voy a recuperarme...) 


End file.
